Ritsuka Amaragi
"hehehe Prepare yourself for this,final spell: Noh Gods flames" Ritsuka Amaragi is a demon who enjoys the human world over the Underworld unlike many of her brothers and sisters, she usually stays near temples tho is unaffected by their magic unlike usual demons. Personality Ritsuka is usually cheerful 100% of the time tho is quick to anger if someone steals her snacks and or badmouths her for trying when she tried to steal from The Goddess of Insanity. Besides this she appears to be quite young and enjoys playing games with others around her age, when her anger get to a certain point tho the curse of Insanity set on her will make her go into a berserk rage Appearence Ritsuka Amaragi wears her hair short where it goes down to her shoulders along with red eyes and a pale complex and pointy ears.She also wears a black Gothic Lolita dress and red heels tho her black angel wings pop out of her back and dont damage her dress at all, also she carries with her a black pitchfork.By appearence alone you could mistake her for a young girl that is around 12 tho shes actually about 100 because of her curse. History Ritsuka Amaragi was once a normal mortal who lived on her farm which had been going through sever poverty, she was tired of watching her family suffer one by one and had sneaked away to town everyday to become a thief, on her first attempt to steal something the guy selling fish caught her and had threatened to cut her hand off tho a nice old man had told the fish seller that Ritsuka was his grand daughter and so she got away with a literal slap on the wrist. The Old Man was actually a member of a thief guild well known in China tho he had no known family and wanted to teach Ritsuka his ways after finding out she mainly wanted to get into thieving to help out her family, His only conditions were that she never tried to steal from the Gods, Ritsuka agreed and so spent 2 years training with the old man later to be named Shun. After she finihed training, Ritsuka had stolen many things to help her family out tho they never asked where it came from as they believed it was better not to, now after doing this for 2 years she began to hunger for the ultimate Heist and thought about stealing from one of The Gods/Goddesses and so went looking for the Shrine of the Goddess of Insanity to steal an apple of the eternal flames,which were said to be apples that could grant the person who ate one the ability to use one of the flames of hell. After stealing the cloak of Death she had entered the Underworld through a portal and wandered around Hell till she found Lyssas garden which had a beautiful apple tree with apples fully grown in it and so walked over to it and grabbed one, Now as she was about to pluck it from the tree, Lyssa had caught her and punished young Ritsuka by bathing her in eternal madness, now as Ritsuka screamed from all the insanity hitting her, something had ended the insanity Fates and Lyssa grew angry but decided if the Fates decided to let her live she made Ritsuka her Demigod. Abilities Resistance Thanks to this skill Ritsuka is unaffected by magic that is below A rank. Masks Wu Xing .Ritsuka can switch between masks but will still become weaken after an hour passes and each time she uses this magic her mana goes down by 50%. *Mask Mu With this spell Ritsuka is able to control wood and use it alot like a nature God for a total of an hour, tho afterwards is left at half strength. She prefers to use this magic for Guerilla warfare. *Mask Jin[ With this spell Ritsuka is able to control metal as if it was apart of her for a total of an hour, tho afterwards she is at half strength. She prefers to use this for defensive puposes. *[Noh Mask huo with this spell Ritsuka is able to control fire as if it was apart of her for a total of an hour, tho afterwards she is at half strength, she uses this magic offensively *Mask Tu With this spell Ritsuka is able to control earth as if she was a nature Goddess for a total of an hour tho afterwards she is at half strength, she uses this magic for hiding before each heist. *Mask Shu With this spell Ritsuka is able to control water as if she was a water Goddess for a total of an hour hto afterwards she is at half strength, she prefers to use this offensively and defensively. Mask Transformation With this mask Ritsuka can transform into anything or anyone shes seen in her life but is forbiddened from transforming into a God/Goddess. Enhancement With this ability all of Ritsukas stats get a supreme power up but with this she goes into a berserk rage Mask Combination This is a mask that combines with Noh Mask Wu Xing and allows her to combine the five elements with each other to use different types of magic. WIP Category:Characters Category:Medea The Witch Category:Female Category:Demon